


Making the Bed

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bingo Fill, F/M, Fluff, Hotels, Jane is going with the flow, Loki is annoying, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, bucky is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Magic can be pretty useful.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Making the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Polyship Bingo Square I4: "Is this bed big enough?"  
> 

“Is this thing big enough?” Bucky sat at the foot of the queen-sized bed, bobbing up and down to test its strength. “Maybe we should’ve asked for a bigger room.”

“I think it’ll be fine,” said Jane. She was in the bathroom brushing her hair. They still had a few hours to go before her meeting, but she liked to be prepared. “If not, Loki will fix it.”

Bucky grimaced. “You sound way too at ease with Loki magicking everything up.” 

“Are you saying you’re not?”

“You’ve been with him longer than I have,” Bucky said. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around him and all his hocus pocus shit.”

Jane snorted. “Please say that in front of him next time. I need to see his face.”

“No need, dearest.” Loki popped out of the air, making Bucky jump and nearly trip over himself. “I heard every word.”

“Asshole,” Bucky hissed.

Loki kissed him, which made it a tiny bit better. “It is lovely to see you, too, James. Now then, I have been informed that a car will be arriving in two hours to take you to the meeting. I haven’t had a chance to inspect the vehicle yet, but I will ensure it is appropriate for you before you leave.”

“Loki, please don’t turn it into a stretch limousine,” Jane said.

He feigned confusion. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh my god…” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“It’s completely ostentatious and you know it.” Jane stepped out of the bathroom. Her makeup was done and she was as beautiful as ever. “I’ve never been fancy like that anyway.”

“Forgive me, Jane. It is merely that I believe you deserve the very best my hocus pocus shit can offer.”

Unfortunately, that was just too amazing coming out of his mouth. Bucky’s stoic demeanor shattered as he fell on the bed laughing. “Holy shit, that’s great.”

Loki huffed. “I’m glad you’re entertained. Now, what was that about the bed?”

“Bucky was wondering if it’s too small for all of us,” Jane explained. Their room was paid for by the agency she would potentially be collaborating with. A generous offer she couldn’t refuse, no matter how much Loki insisted a presidential suite was more ‘worthy’ of her.

“Hmm,” Loki rubbed his chin. “It does look a bit cramped.”

“I don’t mind it.” Bucky lay spread eagle on the red and gold comforter. “The colors really tie the room together, don’t they?”

Loki frowned. He started to turn away and Bucky thought he might’ve won, but then the surface under him rippled. He yelped as a burst of warmth sent shockwaves through his body. Rolling off the bed, he just barely avoided getting crushed when it expanded to cover the entire floor, leaving a narrow path for walking and the TV. When Bucky looked up, the dark green sheets and pillows were pristinely placed.

“Yes, my James,” Loki grinned. “They really do.”

“You motherfucking-” Bucky grabbed him and threw him on the bed. 

The fight was little more than childish roughhousing as Loki laughed and Bucky cursed him out. That it would soon become a much different kind of encounter wasn’t lost on Jane. Until then, she leaned against the wall, sighing and shaking her head. “Men…”


End file.
